Arrêtes-moi autant de fois que tu veux
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Ciel un lycéen fait tout pour attirer l'attention d'un policier qui lui plait. Il fume, boit et essaie tout pour attirer son attention. Arrivera t-il à ses fins et comment réagira le policier?


Je suis policier dans une petite ville tranquille.

Depuis quelques temps, il y a un élément qui perturbe tout cela, rien de méchant un lycéen qui semble avoir un souci.

La première fois que je l'ai vus, il fumait devant le poste.

Je devais intervenir.

-Hé tu es lycéen toi ? Tu n'as pas le droit de fumer.

-Ah bon ? Je m'en fiche, au pire arrêtez-moi.

Je l'ai donc fais entrer pour lui faire la morale.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de fumer. Tu as quel âge ?

-16 ans, monsieur et vous ?

-Ce n'est pas la question. Tu as compris ne fumes plus, ni ici ni nulle part.

-Ok monsieur l'agent.

La deuxième fois, je me suis demandé s'il avait vraiment compris.

Je l'ai trouvé au même endroit, en train de boire en pleine rue.

-Encore toi, et cet fois ci tu bois, viens là tout de suite. Il semblait content de s'être fait arrêter.

-Monsieur, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Tu as un souci ? Tu dois surement savoir que tu n'as pas le droit de boire.

-Oui je sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

-Vous n'avez toujours pas compris pourquoi ?

-Non une chose ne fais rien d'illégal et ne viens plus dans le coin.

Je croyais qu'il avait compris mais non au bout de quelques jours il est revenu.

-Monsieur l'agent au secours, il y a un pervers qui me poursuit.

Je regardais mais personne.

-Je ne vois personne.

-Ah pourtant il me poursuivait.

-Arrêtes, une fois pour toute, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Laisse la police faire son travail tranquillement.

-Vous n'avez pas devinez, c'est pour vous que fais tout cela.

-Je ne comprends pas, allez rentres chez toi.

Sebastian alla reprendre son travail sur son bureau.

Ciel s'avanca vers Sebastian jusqu'à se rapprocher de lui.

-Je viens pour vous voir ? Vous le plaisez grave, monsieur l'agent.

-Tu t'entends ?

Ciel se permit de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Tu fais quoi là ? Tu es trop près de moi, recules toi.

-Pourquoi cela vous gêne ? Vous rougissez, c'est mignon.

-Vous êtes trop sexy, monsieur l'agent.

-Arrêtes de dire ce genre de chose.

-Monsieur, l'agent j'ai envie que vous me preniez là sur le bureau.

-Il ne faut pas et si quelqu'un rentre ?

-On est dix-heures passé, il y a peu de chance ? Je ne suis pas à votre goût ?

-Si tu es plutôt excitant, regardes ce que tu me fais.

Ciel remarqua la dureté de Sebastian.

-Je peux vous aider pour cela.

Ciel s'attaqua satisfaire son amant.

-Oh vous êtes plutôt bien doté, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai.

-Tu y arriveras, vas-y.

Ciel prit le sexe de Sebastian en bouche.

-Tu te débrouilles bien, je vais venir.

-Venez donc.

Sebastian jouit dans la bouche de Ciel.

-Bon travail, tu vas être récompensé. Viens t'assoir que je procède à une fouille minutieuse.

-Vous croyez que je cache quelque chose sur moi ?

-Oui il vaut mieux vérifier on ne sait jamais.

-Fouillez moi alors.

Sebastian passa ses mains sous la chemise de Ciel.

-Rien ici apparemment sauf ces deux éléments suspects.

Sebastian prenait plaisir à jouer avec les tétons de son partenaire.

Ciel gémissait de plaisir.

-Tu sembles être sensible, vas-y lâches toi j'aime t'entendre gémir.

-Han c'est bon.

Sebastian s'attacha à fouiller plus minutieusement le bas du son corps.

-Ici peut être, vérifions.

Sebastian défit le pantalon de Ciel et mit sa main dans son boxer.

-C'est de l'abus d'autorité, vous n'avez pas le droit, monsieur l'agent.

-Pourtant tu sembles apprécier, tu réagis déjà.

Ciel commencait à durcir.

-Continuez, monsieur l'agent, c'est bon.

Ciel se sentait venir.

-Je viens.

-Tu es un rapide toi, dis donc. Maintenant poses tes mains sur le bureau et penches toi.

-Tout de suite, monsieur l'agent.

Sebastian baissa son pantalon.

-Tu as bien mérité, voilà ma récompense pour ton travail.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel.

-Elle est imposante, jamais je ne supporterai.

-Si tu vas voir, tu vas prendre ton pied.

Sebastian exercait du vas et vient, ce qui mettait Ciel dans tous ses états.

-Tu aimes quand je te prends ?

-Oui c'est bon, continues.

Sebastian semblant satisfait de l'ascendance sur son partenaire.

-Oh monsieur l'agent, vous êtes doué, je ne tiens plus.

-Viens alors.

Sebastian jouit en Ciel (avec un préservatif évidement).

Ciel se rhabilla et était sur le point de partir.

-En faite vous vous appelez comment ?

-Tu viens de coucher avec un mec dont tu ignores les noms ?

Je m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis et toi ?

-Ciel Phantomhive. Je pourrais revenir vous voir ?

-Tu es sûr que tu veux revenir me voir après ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oui j'aimerais encore que vous me fouillez.

-Tu as un souci toi ma parole.

-Non vous me plaisez vraiment et si je viens souvent, vous finirez par m'aimer.

Depuis Ciel rendait visite fréquemment à ce policier pour des séances de fouilles particulières.


End file.
